Diez días
by Popy16
Summary: Su corazón latía como un loco. Inuyasha podía escucharlo. Antes, el corazón de Kagome también latía cuando él estaba demasiado cerca de ella, eso lo había hecho sonrojarse en ocasiones, pero ahora, latía errático, como si quisiese escapar de su pecho, huir lejos de él. Ella le temía, por culpa de la estúpida maldición, y él no podía hacer nada.
1. La maldición

**Diez días.**

 _La maldición._

Él le había fallado a su grupo. Ellos confiaban en él para que los protegiera y él los habpia defraudado. Se suponía que él era la barrera entre cualquier golpe y ellos, pero no había podido parar esta maldición, ni siquiera la había visto venir.

Había defraudado a Kagome. Sus orejas bajaron abatidas con ese pensamiento, pero es no era lo peor de todo.

Había defraudado a Shippo. Él era solo un niño y sabía que debía protegerlo más que a nadie, si bien nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, él se sentía muy identificado con Shippo. Solo piénsenlo, un niño pequeño, huerfano, solo... No, Shippo no estaba solo, no pasaría por lo que él paso en su infancia, ¡él no lo permitiría! Y sin embargo, también le había fallado.

Miró hacia el lugar en el tronco caido que compartían Sango y Miroku. Ellos se protegían mutuamente, eran unos fuertes aliados, no lo dudaba ni por un segundo, pero al final del día, se suponía que ÉL debía protegerlos. Eran sus amigos, su jauría disfuncional, su familia, y él les había fallado...

-Terminé de escribirlo. - Anunció Kagome a su lado. - Creo que no he olvidado nada.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, con miradas serias, incluso Shippo no decía ni una palabra.

Kagome empezó a recitar la maldición, aquella que había caido sobre ellos en la cueva a la que él los había llevado, aquella de la que solo Kirara había podido salvarse por encontrarse haciendo guardia desde el exterior, aquella que los había envuelto sin que se dieran cuenta, y de la que él no pudo salvarlos. Apretó sus puños con fuerza recordando la voz de aquella bruja. Oh, él la había destruido un segundo después, pero al parecer el daño ya estaba hecho.

- _Al la media noche, la maldición comenzará_.

 _Desde el primero hasta el último todos sufrirán._

 _La maldición comenzará con el más pequeño e irá pasando por edad._

 _Dará vueltas y vueltas para nunca terminar._

 _En los díez primeros días el terror aumentará._

 _El que más seguridad te de, será al que más le temerás._

 _Al onceavo día la maldición saltará._

 _Solo podrá romper la cadena aquel que con un acto de fe,_

 _olvide su temor para volver a la seguridad._

Un silencio calló sobre todos, mientras pensaban en ello.

 _¿El que más seguridad te de?_ Inuyasha giró su vista hacia Kagome. ¿Le temería a ella? Eso era una locura, ¿que clase de maldición podría hacerle temer de la buena de Kagome? Frunció el ceño. Él no dejaría que una estúpida maldición le hiciera apartarse de ella. Keh. Era solo una ilusión... Su mente lo llevó a otra "simple ilusión" que había provocado que estuviera dormido por 50 años. _Maldita sea._

-Bueno, si la maldición salta, alguno de nosotros podrá detenerla. -Dijo Sango en un intento de ser optimista.

-Eso es correcto, solo tenemos que estar preparados. -Secundó Miroku.

-¿A qué se referirá con un "acto de fe", su excelencia?

-No lo sé, Sango, imagino que cualquier forma en que demuestres que puedes seguir sentiendote segura con esa persona a pesar de que ahora le temes, puede demostrarse de muchas maneras, imagino.

-¿Quizá deberíamos con quién se siente más seguro cada uno de nosotros? Solo por si la maldición llega hasta el final.

-Es buena idea, hay que prepararnos para lo peor.

Inuyasha miró a la compañera a su lado, que se encontraba muy callada. La maldición era del peor tipo, ¿temerle a la persona con la que te sentías más a salvo? Eso era cruel. Digno de Naraku. Pero Kagome siempre había sido valiente, y debía saber que él encontraría la manera de protegerla.

Pensó en decirselo, pedirle que confiara en él, aunque esto hubiese sido su culpa, ¡él lo arreglaría! Solucionaría esto de alguna manera. Sus garras se enterraron en las palamas de sus manos, cortando su piel, ella estaba antes que él en la vuelta de la maldición. Y entonces lo comprendió, entendió porque Kagome tenía su vista caída y se encontraba en silencio. Ella no estaba pensando en sí misma, ella estaba contemplando al kit a su lado.

-Hay que parar la maldición antes de que comience. - Declaró Kagome.

Sango y Miroku dejaron de debatir y la observaron.

-No creo que sea posible, señorita Kagome, deben pasar los díez primeros días para que el primero de nosotros tenga su oportunidad de vencerla.

-No eso no puede ser. - La voz de Kagome sonaba un poco más desesperada.

Y entonces, ella lo miró.

Dolió.

Ella lo miró pidiéndole ayuda, esperando que él la protegiera de esto. No. Que lo protegiera a _él_. Que protegiera a Shippo. Algo dentro de Inuyasha se rompió. Sus orejas cayeron, su instinto le decía que protegiera a su compañera, que salvar al niño de algo tan horrible como lo era esa maldición, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer más que mirar a su grupo sufrir hasta que finalmente fuera su turno de dar pelea.

-Kagome, -La llamó Shippo. - si la maldición dice que comenzará desde el más pequeño eso significa que... -El kit tragó duro, Kagome rápidamente lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Todo va a estar bien, Shippo. - Kagome le acarició el cabello, de forma maternal. -Solo tienes que decirnos quién es tu persona, y la mantendremos alejada de ti. No tienes que hacer nada, solo dejas correr los diez días y la maldición saltará.

-Pe-pero... yo pu-puedo ser va-valiente – tartamudeó el Kit.

-No quiero que lo seas, Shippo.

-Pero Kagome...

-No. - Declaró la chica, era la primera vez que una palabra tan firme salía de sus labios con dirección al niño.

-Keh, ninguno tiene que preocuparse por nada, yo me encargaré.

-Tu serás el último en la ronda, Inuyasha. -Habló la exterminadora. -Yo puedo pararlo antes.

-¿Lo ves, Shippo? No tienes nada de que preocuparte. -Le habló Kagome. - Solo dime quién es tu persona.

Era obvio para Inuyasha, incluso él podía darse cuenta, pero al parecer la chica no se lo esperaba porque la escuchó tomar una bocanada de aire cuando el kit dijo "eres tú, Kagome".

-Si, eso imagine, el pequeño Shippo le temerá a usted, señorita. Por lo que sugiro que quizá deba irse a su época por diez días.

-¡¿Qué?!- El grito de disgusto de Inuyasha y de Shippo no se hizo esperar.

-Tal vez debería ir... - Medito la chica.

-Moza, tú no te vas a ningún lado. ¡Estas no son vacaciones!

-Kagome, yo no quiero que te vayas, ¡seré valiente!

Inuyasha esperaba que la reacción de Shippo fuera lo suficiente para persuadirla, ellos nunca habían pasado más de tres días separados y sabía que para el Kit esto sería una tortura peor que la maldición.

Para él... bueno, él tenía otras razones. ¡Pero eran muy buenas razones! Lástima que no podía decirlas. Ella tenía que quedarse donde él pudiese verla, para mantenerla a salvo. Ya había aprendido que el mundo de Kagome no era mucho más seguro que el suyo, ¡habían hombres con armas! ¡Y autos que podían aplastarla en un simple descuido! ¡Ni siquiera tenías que estar en una batalla para tener posibilidades de terminar muerto! ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! Ella no podía irse, porque él no podría seguirla esta vez, él no podría escabullirse de sus amigos para espiarla y poder alejar cualquier peligro, él debía permancer junto a Shippo ahora. El Kit estaría tiritando de miedo y de tristeza si ella. ¡Podría sucederle cualquier cosa estando en ese estado! Si ambos estaban en mundos diferentes, ¿cómo podría mantener a salvo a los dos?

-Lo siento, Shippo, pero es lo mejor. Tienes que prometerme que te mantendrás ocupado y pensarás lo menos posible en mi.

-De acuerdo...

Kagome le sonrió.

-Sango te contará las historias para dormir mientras no estoy, ¿si?- La chica miró a su amiga por confirmación y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Yo también soy buena contando historias, Shippo. - Le aseguró la estreminadora.

-¡Bien! -Exclamó el Kit, feliz y resulto.

-Entonces, - Habló el monje. - Luego de Shippo, la maldición seguirá por usted señorita, luego, pasará a Sango, luego a mí, y por último, a ti Inuyasha. ¿Quizá deberíamos aclarar desde ya quién será nuestra persona?

-Mi persona será Inuyasha.- Declaró Kagome, ni siquiera titubeó, no era para nadie una sorpresa, pero aún así lo miró, él solo pudo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

-Keh.

-¿Quién es tu persona, Sango? -Preguntó el monje.

Kagome se sentó más derecha, esperando la respuesta. Inuyasha sintió como la mirada del monje pasaba por él, no entendió porque sus ojos se achicaron por un segundo antes de desviar su mirada de nuevo hacia Sango. Las mejillas de ésta se encendieron y miró al suelo.

-Usted, su excelencia. - Dijo bajito.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño cuando Miroku y Kagome soltaron el aire que no sabía que estaban conteniendo. La chica se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, haciendo que sus brazos se rocen juntos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? -Le preguntó.

-Oh, nada, Inuyasha, olvídalo. - Él iba a insistir, pero ella le sonrió de esa forma que hacia que su corazón se acelerara y solo pudo desviar la mirada.

-Mi persona eres tú, Sango.- Declaró el monje solemne.

-Su excelencia...

¡Plaf! Inuyasha rodó los ojos, al parecer el monje se había vuelto a pasar de listo.

-¿Quién es tu persona, Inuyasha? - Le preguntó Sango.

Inuyasha lo pensó, ¿qué tan débil lo haría parecer si decía que era Kagome? No es que Kagome no pudiese mantener a salvo a alguien, ella era increiblemente fuerte. Cierto, era una miko sin entrenamiento, pero su fuerza hacia temer hasta al mismo Naraku. Además, ella era profundamente leal. Pero, él no podía decir algo así. ¡Se suponía que él cuidaba de ella! ¿Cómo se sentiría Kagome si supiera que la persona en quién ella confia su vida estaba a salvo con ella? ¿Creería que en la próxima pelea él se escondería detrás de su espalda? ¿Pensaría que él no era alguien digno de confianza?

-Keh, yo no le temo a nadie. - Y de un solo salto, se acomodó en la rama de un arbol. Con las piernas estiradas y los brazos detrás de su cabeza, como si nada de esta maldición tuviese importancia para él, como si su corazón no latiese aterrorizado al pensar en que en su miedo podría transformarse en un monstruo y herir a Kagome...

La noche llegó.

Kagome había pasado el resto del día hablando con Shippo, mimándolo y diciéndole una y otra vez que él no tenía de que preocuparse.

-Pero, Kagome, ¿y si Inuyasha me molesta y tú no estás aquí?- gimoteó el Kit.

-Keh.

-Inuyasha no te molestará, yo hablaré con él luego.

Entonces ella lo acostó en su bolsa de dormir y se acomodó a su lado, sobre el abrigo. Acarió su cabello delicadamente mientras comenzaba a contarle una historia como lo hacía cada noche.

Shippo estaba dormido cuando Kagome se acercó a él. Aún faltaba una hora para la media noche, pero la chica ya se había despedido de sus compañeros, al parecer no quería arriesgarse. No con Shippo en juego. Sonrió. Ella sería una buena madre para sus cachorros.

Ese pensamiento lo paralizó. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en ella como una madre para _sus_ cachorros? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en ella como _su compañera_? Sacudió su cabeza. No iba a pensar en eso ahora. Ni nunca, mejor. Eran pensamientos peligrosos.

-Inuyasha, ¿puedes acompañarme?

-Keh.

Ambos comenzaron a camiar rumbo al pozo.

-Por favor, sé bueno con él.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Kagome, todos estarán pendientes del Kit, tendrá una sobre dosis de atención.

-Sí, sí, lo sé.- Dijo mirando el piso, sin dejar de caminar. - Es solo que... yo nunca me fui por tanto tiempo...

-Entonces quédate. - Soltó, aprovechando la oportunidad.

Kagome paró de caminar y lo miró.

-Sabes que no puedo.

-Feh. -Dijo desviando la vista y volviendo a caminar. -No debiste decirle a Shippo que no peleara, moza.

-¡Es un niño!

-No, es un demonio. - Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Él es mi bebe, Inuyasha... Yo lo veo así. -Ella le suplicó con los ojos que la entendiera. Tramposa.

-La maldición pasará a tí después de él.

-No me preocupo por mi.

-Pero Shippo, sí. Quizá él quiera defender a su mamá, pero esta debidido entre eso y obedecerte.

Vio como Kagome tomaba una bocanada de aire y batia sus pestañas al cielo, para contener las lágrimas. Demonios, la había hecho llorar.

-Kagome...

-Apoyame en esto, Inuyasha. Por favor. -Ella tomo su haori entre sus manos. -Necesito que me visites cada día y me cuentes como esta. Necesito que lo cuides por mi. Necesito que le niegues luchar contra la maldición. Por favor. _Por favor._

Él la miró, estaba tentado a negarse, pero podía escuchar su desesperación, la persona que ella más quería proteger le iba a empezar a temer en menos de una hora y por los próximos díez días. Se puso en su lugar por un momento, no le costó demasiado, porque estaría literalemente en sus zapatos al onceavo día. Ella le temería. ¡Ella! ¡Que podría hacer lo que fuera con él!

En un impulso, la jaló hacia sus brazos.

Los próximos veinte días serían horribles, Kagome sufriría por Shippo, y luego ella le temería a él.

 _No puedo protegerte, ¡demonios!_

Como si pudiera leer su mente, ella habló.

-Esta bien, Inuyasha. Cuando llegue mi turno, romperé la maldición.

-¡Tú no tienes que hacer eso, moza! Yo me encargaré.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero que se extienda hacia Sango.

No contestó. Kagome caminó hacia el pozo y se sentó en el borde. Miró el aparató que tenía en su muñeca.

-Faltan solo unos minutos, será mejor que salte aho... -Ella se quedó muda.

-¿Kagome?

Ella no contestó.

-Kagome. -La llamó de nuevo.

-500 años. -Murmuró ella.

-¿De qué hablas, moza?

-¡El pozo! -Exclamó alegre. - ¡Soy 500 años menor que Shippo!

Dos cosas pasaron entonces, un pitido horrible salió desde la muñeca de Kagome, lastimando sus oídos sensibles. Y al mismo tiempo, Kagome se desmayó.

 _Al la media noche, la maldición comenzará._

 _Desde el primero hasta el último todos sufrirán._

 _La maldición comenzará con el más pequeño e irá pasando por edad._

 _Dará vueltas y vueltas para nunca terminar._

 _En los díez primeros días el terror aumentará._

 _El que más seguridad te de, será al que más le temerás._

 _Al onceavo día la maldición saltará._

 _Solo podrá romper la cadena aquel que con un acto de fe,_

 _olvide su temor para volver a la seguridad._

Inuyasha maldijo en silencio mientras cargaba a Kagome de regreso a la aldea.

Kagome era la más pequeña del grupo, y por los próximos díez días, ella iba a temerle.

 _Mierda._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Nota de autora:

Siento mucho si el capítulo tiene algunos problemas ortograficos o de gramatica o cualquier error de redacción. Lo cierto es que debería estar estudiando para un examen que tengo en... ¡3 días! Pero tenía esta historia en la cabeza y bueno... no pude resistirme.

Nos leemos.

Saludos desde Uruguay!


	2. Día 1

**Diez días.**

 _Día 1._

Kagome despertó a la mañana siguiente como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Todos estaban a su alrededor esperando a que abriera los ojos. Inuyasha estaba molesto. Ese era su trabajo, sentarse al lado de Kagome y no mirar en otra dirección hasta que ella despertara y le dijera que se encontraba bien.

Pero hoy no.

Hoy tenía que permanecer a una distancia "prudencial". O eso era lo que le había dicho el monje. Keh.

Estaba de pie, recostado contra un árbol, sus brazos cruzados, la postura relajada, todo en él indicaba que estaba en control. Pero Inuyasha no estaba para nada en control. Sus orejas estaban atentas, contando los latidos del corazón de Kagome, sus ojos estaban vigilantes, esperando cualquier movimiento de la chica, su cerebro no dejaba de pensar, ¿realmente esa maldición haría que le temiera? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Qué hay de toda la confianza que había entre ellos? ¿Un embrujo podría con ellos?

Un punto de esperanza brilló en él.

Quizá la maldición no podría con Kagome, ella era una miko, después de todo, era fuerte.

Y ella confiaba en él. Con su vida, ella lo había dicho, ella lo había demostrado. Ellos eran un equipo, ella debía saber que él jamás... El hilo de pensamiento se perdió cuando Kagome comenzó a despertar.

-¡Kagome! - Fue el grito del Kit.

-Kagome, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Señorita Kagome, que alegría ver que esta despierta.

La azabache se sentó, corriendo a un lado el sobre de dormir en donde él la había dejado anoche. Ella miró hacia los lados, con expresión confusa.

-¿Porqué estan todos tan...? - Algo pareció hacer click en ella. - Inuyasha...

¿Lo estaba llamando? ¿A él? ¿Tenía miedo? No se movió, contuvo el aliento y dejó que ella lo buscara con la mirada hasta que dio con él.

El hanyou tragó duro. Flexionó ligeramente las rodillas para salir corriendo lejos de allí si ella se lo pedía, o si ella comenzaba a gritar, o a llorar... Realmente esperaba que no llorara. Se quedó quito y espero el rechazo. Pero éste no llegó.

Kagome le sonrió. ¡Ella sonrió!

-Ven aquí, Inuyasha. -dijo estirando una mano hacia él.

Instintivamente él descruzó sus brazos y dio un paso en su dirección. Entonces se detuvo. Algo andaba mal aquí, ¿ella no estaba asustada? ¿Ni un poco? Miró a Miroku y este se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Inuyasha. - Ella lo llamó de nuevo.

Él camino la distancia que los separaba, Sango se puso de pie y le permitió arrodillarse al lado de Kagome.

-¿Kagome?

Ella tentativamente estiró una de sus manos hacia él. Inuyasha permaneció quito, incluso cuando percibió su intención de tocar una de sus orejas. Ella soltó una pequeña risa feliz.

-Se siente igual que siempre. - Declaró.

-Keh. -Dijo poniéndose de pie. - ¡No son un jueguete, niña!

Él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos del grupo, con sus brazos dentro de las mangas de su haori. Solo cuando estuvo a la suficiente distancia, y escuchó como todos empezaban a juntar sus cosas para ponerse en marcha, él pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio. ¿Ella no le temía? ¡Ella no lo hacía! Esa estúpida maldición lo había tenido tenso toda la noche, ¿y para qué? No eran más que mentiras. Claro que Kagome no iba a temerle, ¿cómo ella podría?

El grupo se puso en marcha, con total normalidad, retomando su busqueda por los fragmentos.

-Veo, veo. -Escuchó la voz de Shippo luego de un rato de caminar.

-¿Qué ves? -Cantó Kagome.

-Una cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Es de color... ¡verde!

-Mmm... ¿mi uniforme?

-No.

-Mmm... ¿los arboles?

-No. ¡Tienes solo una oportunidad más! -Advirtió el Kit.

-Mmm... ¿la falda de Sango?

-No.- Las risas del Kit resonaron por el camino.

-¿Qué era Shippo?

-¡Eran mis ojos, Kagome!

Inuyasha miró sobre su hombro, Kagome estaba caminando mirando hacia Shippo que la seguía a su lado, eso era un cambio, comunente el Kit viajaba en su hombro.

-¡Oi! Tú no puedes ver tus propios ojos, mocoso. - Habló Inuyasha.

Él solía meterse en medio, fastidiar a Shippo era ya un ritual del día a día. No estaba seguro de porqué lo hacia, considerando que siempre terminaba tragando tierra... a veces Shippo simplemente se lo merecía, pero a veces fastidiarlo era simplemente divertido, como ahora.

Todos tenían sus roles que seguir. Shippo le diría algo ingenioso, él se molestaría y lo golpearía a cambio, pero oye, ¡el crio debia entender quien era más fuerte! Entonces el mocoso lloraría y se chibaría con Kagome y ella lo sentaría. Quizá Miroku aprovechara la confusión para sobre pasarse con Sango y recibiría un golpe también.

Nada de eso pasó esta vez, porque antes de que Shippo pudiese abrir la boca para contestar, Kagome gritó.

No fue un grito enojado, ni uno para reprenderlo. Fue un grito de miedo, no uno horrorizado tampoco, pero lo suficiente como para que se disparara la alerta entre todos los integrantes.

-Lo siento. -Dijo inmediatamente después. - Solo... me sorprendieste. - Forzó una risa. - Estaba demasiado concentrada en el juego. Pero Inuyasha tiene razón, Shippo, tu realmente no puedes ver tus ojos.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo el Kit.

Todos siguieron caminando e Inuyasha mantuvo su vista al frente. Nadie habló por un rato, pero eventualmente Shippo inventó otro juego, Miroku y Sango también participaron esta vez, pero todo se sentía forzado para Inuyasha, todo estaba mal, después de que Kagome gritó cuando escuchó su voz.

¿Relamente había creido que ellos escaparían de la maldición? ¡Él era un hanyou! Por supuesto que Kagome tenía algo que temer con él. Enterró las garras en sus palmas y no dijo una palabra hasta que la noche había caido, ni siquiera cuando se detuvieron a almorzar. La miko hizo un pote de ramen para él como de costumbre, su mano no temblaba cuando se lo entregó y tenía una sonrisa tranquila como si fuera cualquier otro día. Así y todo, Inuyasha tuvo cuidado de no rozar su mano cuando lo tomó.

Ahora que era de noche, estaban armando el campamento.

-Inuyasha, ¿podrías conseguir algo más de madera? Creo que recogí muy poca... -Le pidió Kagome.

-Keh, ¿porqué no le pides al monje?- Inuyasha miró al susodicho pero este fingió demencia.

-Porque él no puede ver en la oscuridad.

-Keh.

-Siéntate.

Plaf.

-Iré yo, ¡idiota!

Maldita sea... Inuyasha miró al resto. Shippo, estaba coloreando. Sango y Miroku fingían no estar al pendiente de si él seguiría a la chica o no. Bufó. ¿Porque no podían dejarlo tranquilo? Se sentó en el suelo cuando la maldición lo soltó y miró el lugar por donde se había ido. Al bosque. Sola. ¿Ella siquiera había tomado su arco? Su vista fue hasta su mochila y allí estaba, reposando tranquilamente a su lado junto con sus flechas. Frunció el ceño. Niña tonta. ¿Que creía? ¿Que las flechas se dispararían solas si ella estaba en problemas?

Se puso de pie y saltó al árbol en donde había estado descansando. Luego saltó un poco más, luego otro salto y estaba en la copa. Muy lejos de la visión humana, si sabía esconderse bien de la vista. Y él lo hacía. Una vez que se sintió seguro de que sus amigos no lo veían, saltó a otro árbol y luego al suelo. Fue tras Kagome, por supuesto.

La encontró colgada a un pino, intentando romper una de las ramas bajas.

-Oye, moza, deberías buscar madera seca _en el piso_. - Aclaró eso último como si ella fuese muy tonta para saber donde buscar.

Escuchó como ella tomó aire de golpe y soltó la rama, trastabillando hacia atrás y terminando sentada sobre su trasero. Inuyasha se dio un golpe mental, no podía simplemente aparecer así en mitad de la oscuridad del bosque, ella le temía ahora...

-No puedo ver en la oscuridad, genio, por eso quería esta rama. - Ella se levantó e hizo su mejor esfuerzo en fingir que nada había sucedido.

-Vuelve al campamento, conseguiré la leña.

-No, esta bien, puedo hacerlo. -Entonce comenzó a jalar de nuevo de la rama.

Inuyasha flexionó sus garras, él podía simplemente cortarla, pero ¿eso la asustaría?

Kagome jaló por un rato, con fuerza, la rama comenzó a doblarse, pero era demasiado fresca como para quebrarse. Ella la soltó, apolló un brazo contra el tronco del árbol y puso su antebrazo en su frente, su camisa escolar se levantó un poco, mostrando su piel antes de llegar a la corta pollera que dejaba expuestas sus piernas.

-¿Qué haces? - La voz de la chica hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, agradeció que estuviese demasiado oscuro para que ella pudiese ver su sonrojo.

-Keh, eres una boba, solo quita de en medio. - Ella dio un paso atrás e Inuyasha se acercó, cortó la rama limpiamente y se la entregó.

-Gracias.

-Vuelve al campamento, conseguiré el resto.

Kagome dudó por un segundo, luego asintió antes de dejarlo.

Inuyasha la vio alejarse, caminando un poco a ciegas entre las ramas caidas y las raices de los arboles levantadas. Cuando ya no pudo verla, agudizó el oido, y solo dejó de prestar atención cuando la escuchó hablar con Sango.

Él miró sus garras, ¿eran tan temibles?

Bufó de su propio pensamiento, por supuesto que lo eran. Sus garras mataban. Kagome lo había visto hacerlo una infinidad de veces. Solo esperaba que no lo recordara...

Golpeó su puño contra un árbol.

Todavía quedaban 9 días más.


End file.
